Independent power supply equipment of multiple outlets or device power distributors are widely used in the real world. A power distributor is a block of electrical sockets that is also variously referred to as a power strip, an extension block, a power board, a power bar, a plug board, a trailer lead and by other names. Mounting holes on a power distributor are usually in fixed locations. When a power distributor is installed on a wall or in a cabinet, the existing mounting holes on the wall or cabinet may not match the mounting holes on the power distributor. If the installation location and the height of mounting holes are not ideal, it may be necessary to disassemble the power distributor and adjust the locations of the mounting hole. However such disassembly and adjustment can be difficult.
In the drawings, the main components are labeled as follow:                1—power distributor;        11—base plate;        12—longitudinal chute;        13—marked scale;        2—sliding block;        3—sliding sleeve;        4—holder;        41—slotted holes for hanging;        5—locking bolt;        6—cabinet;        7—support frame;        71—longitudinal and long groove.        